


Call Me

by keenwonderlandcollector



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Don't Like Don't Read, First Time, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Peter is a lil brat, Smut, Starker, Starkercest, Tony Stark On The Constant Verge Of a Heart Attack, pillow humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26310184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keenwonderlandcollector/pseuds/keenwonderlandcollector
Summary: When Tony sees Peter having a private moment, he can't help but watch. He assumed the feelings would go away, but Peter has plans of his own..
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 33
Kudos: 266





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse the terrible title, it is atrocious.
> 
> This is my first ever attempt at Starkercest, this story came to me as that and I decided to give it a go.
> 
> Warning- this story does contain..convolution. If that's not your cup of tea, I get it. You don't have to read this, why torture yourself?
> 
> If, however, you are willing to read this convoluted trash I have banged out on a Saturday night then please, go right ahead.
> 
> Enjoy my first foray into convolution ❤️

“Of _course_ I will. Oh come on, have a _little_ faith. Alright, see you tomorrow.” Tony ended the call, tossing his phone onto the bed before loosening his tie.

He had imagined that being safely ensconced back in the comfort of his hotel room would mean that he was _free_ from any more work for the evening, but he should’ve known to never underestimate Pepper. 

As the email popped up on screen, _‘READ TONIGHT TONY, NOT IN THE MORNING’_ glaring in the subject line, Tony decided he probably _should_ take a look at it tonight. And he would.

In a minute.

He slipped off his shoes, leaving them by the closet and switching on the TV across from the bed, keeping the volume fairly low. Checking his watch, he realised it was almost time to call Peter. It was coming up to nine in New York, and though they’d been having their calls earlier in the evening during the week, today’s meetings had run late. Tony didn’t think it would make much difference, and as it was Friday night, Tony wouldn’t have to gently coerce Peter to go to bed at a decent hour. He was sure that the boy had been down in the lab while Tony was away, probably working until all hours. Like father, like son, Tony supposed, smiling to himself.

Shower before or after call, Tony pondered. He settled on before, even though Peter couldn’t smell him it still seemed appropriate to be clean. After a quick wash, Tony dried off and threw on some sweats and a simple grey t-shirt, sitting down at the wooden desk and opening up his laptop. He glanced over at the TV while he waited for the system to stir into life, tapping his foot slightly.

Once he had the video call function open, he found Peter’s name (under _‘Your Favourite Son’_ , which Peter had done and Tony never felt the need to change) and hit call. The dots connecting the call seemed to bubble on for longer than usual, and Tony wondered if maybe Peter was out. It wouldn’t be so unusual, Peter was a sixteen year old boy after all, why shouldn’t he be over at a friend’s house or at a party on a Friday night? 

If anything, Tony actively _encouraged_ Peter to be a little more social, though he was always happy to have his boy around if he wanted to be. They’d often spend Friday nights down in the lab working on a project, Peter bursting with energy as he talked through his process (often just murmuring under his breath, which Tony found quite cute), or they’d order pizza and watch terrible movies (well, Tony liked them, Peter often rolled his eyes and called them relics yet was always hooked halfway through much to Tony’s amusement). 

His fingers softly drummed against the desk as he waited for Peter to answer the call, the seconds seeming to drag on. Soon, Tony was ready to admit defeat, just send Peter a quick text saying how his day was and telling him he’d call tomorrow. Before he could, however, the dots disappeared, Peter’s bedroom coming into view. Tony felt himself relax at the familiar sight, the neatly made bed, the posters on the wall, the wicker laundry hamper by the door with the obligatory sock hanging over the edge. 

Peter’s sweatpants-clad lower half appeared, sitting down at his desk. He looked quite flushed, quickly ruffling his hair before smiling at the webcam. 

“Hey, Pete.” Tony grinned, sitting up in his chair and making sure his own webcam was properly aimed.

“Hey, daddy.” Peter beamed, giving a little wave like he had every night while Tony was in LA.

Deep down, Tony knew that Peter was probably too old to still call him ‘Daddy’, though he never said it unless he and Tony were in private. A small part of Tony did like it, it made him feel close to his son. Tony was incredibly grateful to have such a close relationship with Peter, and hoped it would continue on as it always had. Peter’s mother had died when Peter was just a year old, and Tony had been devastated. He’d lost the love of his life, and Peter had been left without a mother. From then on, Tony had vowed that he would spend the rest of his life making sure that Peter was happy, healthy, and knew that he was loved no matter what. Tony wasn’t always confident he was doing the right thing as a parent, but moments like this, Peter being so happy to see him, made him willing to accept that he was at least keeping his promise.

“You okay? You look a little.. _warm_.” Tony raised an eyebrow as Peter’s cheeks flushed a darker shade of pink than they already were.

“Fine,” Peter nodded, a little too quickly. “I just had a shower, is all. Still a little warm from that.”

“I see..well, how was school?” Tony asked, smiling as Peter launched into an enthusiastic account of his day, his eyes wide and his hands gesticulating wildly.

“..which was, _y’know_.” Peter grinned. “But I’m rambling. How was your day?” 

“Your ramblings are very entertaining I’ll have you know,” Tony winked, sitting back in his chair. “my day was the usual. Meetings, meetings, coffee, meetings.” 

“At least you have a day off tomorrow, and you have a cool city to explore.” Peter smiled, shifting slightly in his seat. He’d cooled down a bit, but still looked a little flushed.

“Half a day more like, you know what Aunt Pepper is like.” Tony sighed as Peter laughed, the sound spreading a warmth in Tony’s heart.

“I know, but still, I’d take half a day in LA.” Peter smiled, pushing his hair back.

“Maybe I’ll take you out here during the holidays, if you’re good.” Tony teased, watching as his son smiled to himself, his eyes falling to his chest.

“I’m _always_ good, daddy.” Peter muttered, and Tony felt a change in the air, something..unsettling but not entirely uncomfortable.

“ _So_ ,” Tony cleared his throat, deciding not to let the feeling linger. “what are your plans for tomorrow?”

They talked for a while longer, their usual back and forth, but Tony couldn’t shake the uneasy feeling. It was strange that it didn’t feel..bad? But it _was_ bad, it was. Whatever the feeling was, Tony knew it wasn’t good.

“Okay, well I have some stuff to look at for tomorrow, so I better get to it. I’ll call you tomorrow, sleep tight.” Tony smiled, watching as Peter nodded, a soft smile on the boy’s lips.

“Talk to you then. Goodnight, daddy.” Peter gave another little wave just before Tony’s phone rang from the bed. He quickly closed down the video call before getting up from the desk, shaking his head as he picked his phone up, accepting Rhodey’s call.

An hour later, Tony was laying on the bed reading through Pepper’s email, the TV playing softly in the background. He’d managed to calm down, realising that the..feeling, when he’d experienced when talking to Peter was nothing, nothing at all. 

A strange noise, like a..groaning of some kind, sounded and Tony looked up from his phone, seeing a commercial for shampoo playing, the noise probably not coming from that. Just to be sure, he grabbed the remote from the nightstand, muting the TV. The noise stopped, until it was replaced with a faint moaning, and Tony frowned, wondering what it was. He got off the bed, leaving his phone on his pillow and pressing his ear to the wall, though he couldn’t hear anything else. He unmuted the TV, figuring he was just tired and imagining it. 

As he went to lay back down the noise returned, and he turned to his laptop, wondering if he’d left something playing, though he was sure he hadn’t. He walked over to it, opening up the internet tab and finding it blank. He looked to see if he’d left anything open, any music playing or something, but nothing. The moans were louder now, and he frowned. They were definitely coming from the laptop, and he scanned along the various icons to see what he’d done.

The little red video recorder icon caught his eye and he clicked it, his body freezing in place as he did.

He must’ve just minimized the screen earlier, as there was no mistaking that Peter’s webcam was recording, his bedroom in full view. Except this time, instead of Peter sitting at his desk, he was sitting on his bed. That was fine, would be, fine, if..if he wasn’t straddling a soft white pillow, his sweatpants and t-shirt gone and a pair of black lace panties and a black crop top in their place.

That was..Tony’s brain refused to work, his entire body gone slack. Peter had clearly forgotten to turn off his own webcam and Tony was intruding on a very, _very_ private moment. He quickly went to exit out of the call, properly this time, until Peter let out an incredibly lewd noise that sent an involuntary shiver down Tony’s spine. The boy’s smooth thighs pushed against the pillow and Tony couldn’t bring himself to exit, choosing to lower the laptop slightly and walk away from the desk, hands covering his face. 

A dream. That’s all it was. Of course. Tony was about to wake up, go to his meeting, go about his day as normal. Any minute his alarm would go off.

Another moan sounded, and Tony knew he was in trouble. 

_‘Just turn it off. That’s your son, you can’t watch that.’_ He clenched his fists, walking over to the laptop determined to listen to himself. 

But it seemed he’d temporarily fone deaf to all noises except his son’s wanton moans, spilling forth as he clutched the pillow beneath him, desperately rutting against it. 

_‘Turn it off. Now.’_ He wanted to, he really, really did. 

How he ended up sitting at the desk, palming himself through his sweats as he watched his son moan and whine desperately he didn't even know. Guilt coursed through his bones like electricity, every move agitating it.

Peter was a wonderful, kind, smart, sweet boy. A boy who built lego sets with his friends, who refused to leave doing his homework any later than an hour after getting home, who nagged his father to eat something more nutritious of a night than a handful of M&M’s. 

The Peter on Tony’s laptop screen was so..brazen. So sensual and alluring, almost like he was someone else entirely. That helped ease Tony’s guilt, if only microscopically.

Tony watched as Peter trailed his fingers up along his stomach, his pale skin lightly flushed as he arched his back. Every move was so..smooth. Peter was usually always expressing his hands, or on the move. But as he touched himself he was so purposeful, knew what he was doing and it was utterly captivating.

When Peter slowly eased the panties down, his flushed pink cock hitting his stomach, Tony knew that he should stop, maybe there was some way he could salvage his soul if he just closed the laptop then and there. But he didn’t, couldn’t. His hands moved beneath his sweats, pulling his own throbbing cock from it’s confinement and gripping it tightly. He hadn’t seen Peter naked since he was much younger, and he’d grown into a man. His son was lithe and smooth, but strong, and Tony wanted so badly to have those smooth thighs wrapped around his waist while he..

_‘Too far. Stop, just stop.’_

Too late for that. Tony had accepted his fate, particularly when Peter turned around, exposing his perfect ass to the camera while he rubbed himself against the pillow, letting out moans that Tony wanted to hear endlessly. He tightened his grip on his cock, slowly moving his hand up and down as he watched his son spread his legs further, pushing his ass into the air while he reached between his legs.

Maybe _this_ was a dream, Tony thought as he swiped his thumb across the head of his cock, dribbles of precum smearing over him. After all, Peter was being so..unlike himself. Or maybe he was like this, and Tony had never seen it. An anger rose in Tony as he thought of Peter doing this for anyone else. Not that he was doing it for Tony, the older man thought guiltily. The boy was alone in his room, or so he thought. Tony wanted his hands to be the only ones that ever got to touch Peter, to be the only person Peter acted like this for. He wanted Peter to wrap his perfect body around him, cry out as Tony worshipped him.

As if the boy was reading his mind, Tony froze when he heard the words ‘Daddy..please..mm..I’ve been so good for you..’ leave the boy’s mouth.

_‘Straight to hell, Stark. In fact, hell is too good for you. You know that, though.’_

Maybe Peter hadn't said that. Maybe he had and meant someone else.

‘Ohh..daddy..I need you here..’ Peter whined, sitting up and reaching over to his nightstand, opening the top drawer and pulling something out before dropping it onto the bed and turning to face the webcam again.

Tony desperately tried to convince himself that Peter was talking about someone else, some fantasy figure in his mind, and yet..when Tony dared to let himself believe that Peter was fantasizing about him, the precum oozed thick and fast and his grip on himself tightened.

There was no looking away once Peter had removed the pillow from underneath him, moving it back in place at the head of the bed and had positioned himself so his legs were spread, all his beauty on display. His face was flushed, a loose tendril of hair falling over his forehead, and Tony thought he was the most spectacular sight he’d ever beheld.

‘Gotta get myself ready for you Daddy..you’re so big..hope I can take it..’ Peter moaned softly, grabbing the object he’d dropped onto the bed, a small bottle of lube. Tony didn’t want to know why he had it, hoping it was for himself rather than anyone to use on him.

Thoughts of Peter laying beneath him, eyes rolling into the back of his head as Tony stretched him open filled his mind, and he increased his pace, watching as Peter eased the top off the lube, squeezing some of the gel onto his fingers.

‘Oh..it’s so cold..but it feels so good daddy..’ Peter bit his lip, gliding his fingers across his slick hole, and Tony was fairly confident this was just a wonderful dream. The boy's fingers gently pushed inside himself, his mouth falling open as he did so.

‘Mm..wish it was your fingers daddy..they’re so strong..could come just from them touching me..fuck..ah..’ Peter’s head fell back as he inserted another finger, stretching himself open.

_‘Is there something worse than hell? That’s where you’re going. But hey, maybe Peter is thinking about you and the two of you can spend eternity together in sin.’_

The thought actually sounded appealing to Tony, who was too deep in to care anymore. He knew he was getting closer to the edge when Peter fell back, his legs spreading wider as he stretched himself, his other hand gripping his cute little cock, moans spilling from his mouth.

‘Daddy..please..my fingers aren’t enough..you need to come and fuck me..I’ve been such a good boy for you..oh my God..I’m gonna..daddy..’ Peter whined, arching his back off the bed.

Tony quickly closed the laptop as he spilled into his hand, knowing that as much as he wanted to see Peter’s face as the boy erupted, it would completely ruin him. 

A huge wave of guilt crashed over Tony as he came down from his high, and he felt a twist in his stomach. He’d completely betrayed his son’s privacy, had touched himself while he watched him, had wanted his hands all over the boy’s lithe beautiful body. He wanted to believe that Peter had been fantasizing about him in the same way.

He grabbed some tissues from the box of the desk, hastily cleaning himself up before taking a very long, cold shower. Try as he might he couldn’t get the image of Peter out of his mind. How was he supposed to look at the boy now? Talk to him about work and school? Laugh about stupid joes and just be how they always are? But if he ignored him, Peter would know something was up and there was no way he could explain..what he’d done without losing his son forever.

Before he could fall too deeply into despair, his phone buzzed on the bed, and his heart jumped into his throat. A horrible dread filled him that Peter somehow _knew_. Bracing himself, Tony walked over to the bed and picked up his phone, closing his eyes and taking a breath before looking at the screen. 

A fractional sense of relief hit when he saw it was a text from Pepper, his anchor to normality. 

**_Did you see it? What do you think?_ **

Tony knew she was referring to the email she’d sent earlier, but a twinge of paranoia hit him. There was no way she could possibly know, or even suspect. He felt like it was stamped across his forehead and was grateful to be alone.

**_Yeah, I saw it. It was great, perfect._ **

Tony placed the phone down on the nightstand, taking a deep breath before sitting on the bed. 

_Fuck_.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony thought everything would be fine once he got home, or at least..maybe it would be.

Following what felt like the longest night of his life, Tony was wide awake by the time his alarm went off. He wasn’t sure if he’d slept or just lay awake in the dark all night, either way he was desperate to get out of the room. After another cold shower he quickly dressed, looking in the mirror and trying to break out of the guilty expression that seemed to be painted onto his face.

For possibly the first time ever, Tony was grateful to have work on Saturday. He gave the meeting his full concentration, reminding himself that he was a responsible, capable man in charge of a company, not some deviant who lusts after his own son. Even when that son is so..perfect.

_ ‘Snap out of it, Stark. Concentrate.’ _

“Everything okay, Tony?” Pepper asked, coming over to him once the meeting had ended. 

“Yeah, everything’s fine. Why wouldn’t it be?” Tony shrugged, trying just a little  _ too _ hard to be nonchalant.

“Well that’s reassuring.” Pepper raised an eyebrow, pressing the back of her hand to his forehead. “Are you sick? You look a little..off.”

“I’m fine, Pep, really. Just a little tired, didn’t get much sleep last night is all.” Tony sighed, gently gripping her wrist and taking her hand away from his face.

“If you say so. Come on, let’s go get lunch.” Pepper smiled, tucking her purse under her arm and gesturing towards the door.

Tony had never been so grateful for Pepper’s friendship as he was through that afternoon. She made him feel at ease, forget about everything. As much as he could forget, at least. They had a nice lunch, went for a walk down by the beach, and Tony almost felt like himself again. Until..

“Oh, how could I forget to ask, how’s Peter doing?” Pepper turned to him as they made their way back towards the shopping district.

“Oh,” Tony felt his blood turn cold, so sure a horribly guilty expression had become plastered onto his face. “he’s great, yeah.”

“That’s good,” Pepper smiled as Tony forced himself to, hoping it didn’t look too pained. “listen, I haven’t had time to get a little something for Happy and the kids, so I was going to do it now. Did you get Peter’s present yet?”

Of course, Peter’s present. Every time Tony had to go away on business he always brought Peter back a little souvenir, the boy’s face lighting up every time, insisting Tony shouldn’t have and that just having him home was a gift in itself.

“No,” Tony shook his head, keeping his eyes on the path in front of them. “not yet.”

“Great, why don’t we split up for half an hour, then go for a coffee?” Pepper suggested, taking out her phone and checking the time.

_ ‘Please don’t leave me alone with nothing to think about but Peter are you trying to kill me?’ _

“Sounds great.” Tony nodded, taking a breath. 

“Alright, see you soon.” Pepper smiled, lifting her sunglasses up and onto her head before heading off down the street.

Buy a gift. Tony could do that. Easy. Buy a gift for Peter. He’d done that countless times, there was nothing too difficult about that. Why did it seem so difficult now?

What was he supposed to get?

_ ‘How about a pair of lace panties and a card that says ‘I want you’?’ _

Not wanting to have a full blown panic attack on the street, Tony focused his attention on finding an appropriate store to get his son a gift. He cringed at the arousal that flowed through him as he passed Victoria's Secret, imagining taking Peter there and letting the boy go wild with his credit card.

Before he let himself dwell on  _ that _ image, he found a toy store and headed inside, making his way towards the Lego. After a couple of minutes of trying to remember what Peter already had, Tony felt more relaxed. This was familiar territory, he could do this. His eyes fell on a Millenium Falcon set, fairly confident Peter didn’t already own it. If he did, Tony would be more than happy to replace it with something else, anything the boy wanted.

Tony didn’t bat an eyelid when the clerk shyly informed him it would be almost $800 for the set, handing over his credit card with a smile. He’d spend every penny he had just to see Peter smile, that was priceless. 

The rest of the afternoon passed in a breeze, after he met Pepper and dropped the Lego back in his room Tony decided to head to the hotel gym, having a slightly more intense workout than usual. As the hours went by, he found himself getting anxious about his call with Peter. He’d managed to avoid thinking about it for the day, but the time was only getting closer. Once he was back in his room and freshly showered he checked his phone, surprised to see a text from Peter. Usually they waited until their call to talk.

**_Hi Daddy, going to the movies with MJ and Ned and then over to Ned’s for the night so I won’t be able to call. Hope you had fun today and Aunt Pepper wasn’t too strict! Can’t wait for you to come home tomorrow, see you then_ ** 😀

In a way, Tony was relieved. He wasn’t entirely confident that he’d be able to look at Peter without seeing..well, it didn’t matter now. He sat down on the bed, typing out a quick response.

**_That’s okay Pete, enjoy yourself. I had as much fun as I could, don’t worry, looking forward to coming home too. See you soon._ **

Now that he was free for the evening, Tony didn’t know what to do with himself. His flight wasn’t early in the morning, and seeing as how he didn’t feel like being cooped up in the room all night he decided to head out and get a drink, take his mind off the nerves that were building at the thought of seeing Peter again.

-

The bar was busy, but Tony had managed to get a table in the corner, content to listen to the jazz band playing and nurse his whiskey. He looked over at the table next to him and caught the eye of a pretty brunette, who smiled at him before looking away, taking a sip of her drink. He turned his attention back to the stage, picking up his glass and taking a drink. The alcohol was having the intended effect, he wasn’t thinking about anything. Just relaxing and enjoying the atmosphere. 

A soft cough beside him alerted him to the presence of the brunette, who was now standing beside him. 

“Hi, I’m sorry if this seems really forward, but I noticed you looking at me  _ and _ ..” She smiled softly, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. She was more attractive up close, tanned skin, soft way hair, stunning green eyes. 

“And please, let me get you another drink.” Tony smiled, gesturing to the empty seat across from him.

“Oh, thank you,” She slipped into the seat, glancing back at the band. “could I have a white wine, if that’s not too much trouble?”

“Of course, I’ll be right back.” Tony winked, getting up and heading over to the bar. This was just what he needed, or at least, tried to convince himself he needed.

As the night went on, Tony found out that the brunette was called Michelle, she was a successful lawyer, she was smart, funny, attractive and..two nights ago, he wouldn’t have hesitated to make a move and invite her back to the hotel. Yet he stopped himself, held back slightly. She was beautiful, and clearly flirting with him, but Tony couldn’t stop thinking about Peter. How he’d felt seeing his son last night compared to how he felt now. 

“So listen,” Michelle leant forward, tracing her fingers along Tony’s arm. Nothing, no spark, no excitement, nothing. “I have to go and meet a friend but here’s my number, why don’t you give me a call later?”

“Yeah,” Tony accepted the card she held out, tucking it into his back pocket. “sounds good.”

-

Back in the room later that night, Tony held Michelle’s card in his hand, feeling like he should call and invite her over. That’s what he  _ would _ do, normally. He left the card on the nightstand, deciding to pack his suitcase in preparation for the next day, concentrate his mind on anything else.

When he packed the Lego set he’d bought for Peter, he felt a strange sensation, torn between excitement about seeing Peter’s face when he got the present, and not wanting to see him at all, afraid he’d never be able to look his son in the eye again.

-

Before he knew it, it was late afternoon on Sunday and Tony was in the elevator, trying to keep his breathing steady as he braced himself to see Peter. He kept reminding himself that however he felt, Peter didn’t know that his father had watched him so intimately, and Tony was determined to keep it that way.

All too soon the doors opened and Tony took a deep breath, heading into the lounge. No sign of life, much to Tony’s surprise (and slight relief). He checked the kitchen, bathroom, bedrooms (a very cursory glance at Peter’s) and found no sign of the boy. He used the opportunity to unpack, eyes falling on Peter’s gift. He kept it in the bag it had been in, writing a quick note on it and leaving it in Peter’s bedroom for him before heading to take a shower.

It was almost an hour later before Tony heard a loud ‘Holy Shit!” exclaimed from Peter’s room and figured the boy was home. He’d finished unpacking after his shower, and lost track of time. Biting the bullet, Tony smoothed out his elaborate attire of sweatpants and an old MIT t-shirt and headed out of his bedroom, the hallway suddenly feeling microscopic.

“Pete? You home?” He called, heading in the direction of his son’s room.

“There you are!” Peter emerged into the hallway, the soft lighting giving him a glow that made him look ethereal. He was dressed in his usual jeans, with a simple white t-shirt sticking out underneath a blue sweatshirt. He looked, to Tony’s relief, like he always did, always had. Just Peter.

“Can I take it you like your present?” Tony smiled, gesturing towards Peter’s bedroom.

“I love it!” Peter beamed, and Tony felt his heart melt. “thank you so much, it’s incredible.” 

“Least I could do.” Tony waved a hand, freezing slightly when the boy embraced him in a hug, melting a moment later and squeezing him gently.

“I’m so glad you’re back, I missed you so much.” Peter sighed, and Tony felt a sense of normality, this is how it always was when he came back from a trip.

“I missed you too, Pete. It’s good to be home.” Tony smiled as they pulled away, the two of them heading towards the lounge.

“I hope your promise still stands to take me with you next time. I promise I’ll be good, daddy.” Peter smiled innocently, sitting down on the couch and grabbing the remote.

Tony tensed where he stood. Don’t call me that. Please.

_ ‘Of course you don't want him to call you that. You want him to scream it, moan it, whisper it. Cry it as you make him come undone into a million beautiful pieces.’ _

“We’ll have to wait and see, won’t we?” Tony forced a smile, glancing over at the TV. “hungry? I could order us a pizza or something.”

“Oh, yeah, that sounds great daddy.” Peter smiled, and Tony quickly excused himself to get a drink.

This was going to be torture. Sweet, sweet torture.

-

By Thursday afternoon, Tony thought he had everything under control. He’d thrown himself into work, making Pepper only slightly suspicious, but she appreciated that she didn’t have to wrangle him into doing the simplest thing. He’d spent more time down in the lab, and whenever Peter joined him he just made sure they were working on something, his mind always busy.

Peter’s class had a field trip on Thursday, and he was home slightly earlier than usual. He was being more..touchy than usual. A long hug when he got home, hands brushing Tony’s as they worked in the lab, always seeming to be standing right beside Tony, when he usually flitted about the place.

It was probably nothing, Tony chided himself. Peter probably didn’t have any idea he was even doing it. But it was driving Tony crazy, every touch setting his skin on fire. He kept quiet, concentrating on work. Unfortunately, Peter noticed his father’s strange behaviour and was quick to Tony’s side.

“Are you okay daddy? You look a little..warm. Are you sick?” Peter frowned, pressing the back of his hand to Tony’s forehead.

“You know what,” Tony hated lying to his son, and swallowed the guilt that rose in him. “I think I might be. I might go and lie down for a while.”

“Okay,” Peter nodded, looking slightly disappointed and breaking Tony’s heart. “that’s probably for the best. I have some homework to do anyway.”

“I’ll be fine by the morning I’m sure.” Tony gave Peter a small smile, making his way out of the lab and up to his room. He was actually  _ running away _ from his own son. This was a new low. He laid in bed wide awake, unable to stop the guilt coursing through him. He thought he’d be over his little..infatuation after a few days but Peter was making it so difficult. Did he have to be so..perfect?

_ ‘Jesus, Stark. You’re like a lovestruck teenager. Get a hold of yourself before you do something stupid.’ _

It was true, and he knew it. There was no way he could avoid Peter forever, nor did he want to. It was just..complicated. 

He barely slept that night, only managing to drift off near five a.m. By the time he was up and showered, Peter had gone to school already and Tony set to work, determined to well and truly get over himself.

As it turned out, that was quite easy. When Peter wasn’t around. As soon as the boy got home from school, wrapping his arms around Tony in a sweet hug, all the man’s resolve crumbled.

“So,” Tony asked as he poured himself a drink, Peter sitting on the couch channel-hopping. “any big plans for tonight?” For once, he really wanted Peter to go out, spend some time with people his own age. Meet a nice girl, or boy, someone sweet and funny and kind..someone appropriate. That’s what Tony wanted. 

Wasn’t it?

“Nah, quiet night in with you tonight, if you’ll have me.” Peter smiled, and Tony had to stop himself spilling whiskey all over the kitchen counter.

“Of course.” Tony took a long drink before pouring himself another and making his way to the couch.

Whatever the film was that was playing, Tony had no idea, though he was heavily concentrating on it. About halfway through Peter got up to go to the bathroom, and came back in his pyjamas. Well, his usual pyjamas were some green checkered pants and a plain t-shirt. What he had chosen to wear instead was a pair of very short blue boxers and a baggy grey t-shirt that slid down his shoulder when he moved. 

“What did I miss?” Peter asked as he sat back down on the couch, much closer to Tony this time. 

“Oh,” Tony panicked, realising he didn’t have an idea what was happening in the film. “not..not much.”

“Don’t quit your job and become a film critic  _ just _ yet.” Peter teased, grabbing some popcorn from the coffee table and settling down.

“Very funny.” Tony rolled his eyes, crossing his legs as Peter shifted closer to him.

“It’s a little chilly, do you mind?” Peter asked, grabbing the light blanket from behind them and spreading it over them.

“No,” Tony shook his head, keeping his eyes on the screen. “go for it.”

He hoped his shudder wasn’t too obvious when Peter draped the blanket over them, hand lingering on Tony’s thigh for a moment too long. Eventually, Tony began to relax, just about. He watched the rest of the film and threw on another one, just to keep his mind occupied. After a while he noticed that Peter had been quiet for the better part of a half hour, looking beside him and seeing the boy fast asleep, eyelashes brushing against his cheeks and lips slightly parted. He look heavenly, and Tony couldn;t help but smile.

“Pete, come on, time for bed.” He whispered softly, nudging the boy.

“Mm. Not tired daddy.” The boy mumbled, frowning.

“You need to sleep, Pete. In your bed, come on. Be a good boy.” It came out before he could stop himself.

“Carry me?” Peter sighed, nestling against Tony’s side.

“Fine, this once.” Tony stood up, keeping his thoughts as clean as possible as he picked up the boy bridal style, Peter’s arms wrapping around his neck. The walk to the boy’s bedroom seemed to take an age, and the sleepy noises Peter was making were only going to one part of Tony’s anatomy.

_ ‘Hell, hell, lower than hell.’ _

“Here we are,” Tony breathed a sigh of relief when they entered Peter’s room, using one hand to pull back the blanket and gently placed the boy down onto the bed. “have a good night’s sleep.”

“Love you daddy.” Peter mumbled as Tony draped the blanket over him, gently stroking the boy’s hair.

“I love you too,Pete.” Tony whispered, moving away and leaving the room before he did something he’d regret.

-

Saturday, thankfully, seemed to pass by in a blur. Peter spent the day with his friends while Tony caught up on some projects. Rhodey had invited him out for some drinks and Tony could’ve thrown a parade for the man. He didn’t think he could have a repeat of the previous night without alienating his son forever, and arranged to meet his friend later that night.

“You’re going out?” Peter looked up from the couch as Tony walked into the lounge, dressed in a sharp black suit and spraying some cologne onto himself.

“Yeah, me and Uncle Rhodey are going for a drink. Is that okay?” Tony smiled, strangely enjoying the look of disappointment on Peter’s face for a brief moment.

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Peter shrugged, a smile forming on his face. “In that case, can I invite Ned over? We’re almost finished building the falcon.”

“That sounds great,” Tony smiled, grabbing his wallet from the coffee table and taking out a fifty. “order yourselves some takeout, my treat.”

“You’re the best, daddy.” Peter grinned, getting up and giving Tony a hug before heading off down the hall, Tony unable to stop himself watching the boy as he went.

_ ‘You’re the worst.’ _

-

When Tony got home it was later than he’d anticipated, and a couple of beers had quickly evolved into a bar crawl. Swaying slightly, Tony took off his suit jacket, draping it over one of the stools in the kitchen as he went to pour himself a glass of water.

“Daddy? Is that you?”

Tony turned around and found Peter walking over towards the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

“Did I wake you? I’m sorry.” Tony pushed a hand through his hair, stumbling slightly.

“No, I can’t sleep. I was just gonna get some water,” Peter smiled, walking over to the cabinet. “did you and Uncle Rhodey have a fun night?”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, the fun in question now a blurry haze. “how did you tw-” His eyes went wide as he looked over to Peter. 

The boy was wearing the baggy t-shirt he’d worn the previous night, except instead of the boxers he was wearing the black lace panties he’d been wearing that night. Tony watched as Peter reached up to get a glass, his back arched delicately, the t-shirt riding up and exposing his incredibly beautiful ass, the lace clinging to it.

“two get on? Is Ned still here?” Tony looked away, taking a drink of water.

“We’re almost finished, but Ned had to go home to babysit his sister. We’ll probably finish it next week.” Peter walked over to the sink, filling up his glass. The noise of the faucet filling the kitchen.

“Great.” Tony mumbled, suddenly feeling sobered up. “Well I better get to bed. I’ll see you tomorrow Pete.”

“Wait,” Peter called as Tony went to head away. “I..I know this sounds really stupid but..I had a really bad nightmare and I was wondering if maybe I could sleep in your bed daddy?”

“Well..” Tony wanted nothing more than for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

“Please, daddy?” Peter smiled, toying with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Alright,” Tony nodded, hoping the alcohol would mean he just went straight to sleep. “come on.” He made his way towards his bedroom, knowing if he walked behind Peter he’d be awake all night.

“Why don’t you try and get some sleep, I just want to brush my teeth.” Tony gestured towards the bed, biting his lip so hard he thought it would split open when Peter got on the bed on all fours, crawling up to the top before slipping underneath the covers.

“Be right back.” Tony hurried into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and taking a breath.

_ ‘That was the stupidest idea you ever had. Well done.’ _

After brushing his teeth, splashing his face with cold water several times and leaning against the bathroom door for about ten minutes, Tony merged back into the bedroom. As far as he could tell, Peter had drifted off. He undressed, throwing on some sweatpants before getting into the bed, making sure his back was to Peter. 

Okay, this was fine. Just sleep, everything would be better in the morning. The room was shrouded in darkness, and Tony felt himself begin to relax, drifting into a peaceful sleep. That is, until Peter shited, pressing his warm front against Tony’s back, the boy’s breath tickling Tony’s back.

“Mm. Night, daddy.” Peter murmured, draping his arm over Tony’s waist.

“Night, Pete. Sleep well.” Tony didn’t dare touch the boy, feeling as if he’d explode should he dare.

This was going to get worse before it got better.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've learned that if I tell myself a story is just a one and done, I'll have more and more ideas for it, so here we are.
> 
> Also, Peter is absolutely just an innocent little bean and couldn't possibly be torturing his father on purpose, no way. Not at all. 
> 
> Hopefully you enjoyed this, Tony in distress is very fun to write 😉
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, so if you liked this feel free to let me know! ❤️


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may have gotten carried away with this, I apologize.
> 
> This chapter is very heavy on the smut, with some convoluted plot thrown in for good measure. Hopefully it's enjoyable to read, it was very fun to write, particularly Peter being a brat 😉 Enjoy! ❤️

Just when Tony was beginning to mentally prepare himself to join a monastery somewhere deep in the Himalayas, Peter suddenly became more..distant. He spent more time with his friends, or studying in his room and much less time with his father. In the last week he’d only spent one evening down in the lab, and kept fairly quiet, only talking when he needed a part or a tool. There had only been two evenings Peter had joined Tony in the lounge, both times sitting on the opposite end of the couch and texting, a smile on his face.

It was good, Tony told himself. Normal. Peter probably hadn’t even realised how he’d acted. And yet..Tony, a tiny, dark part of him, missed the touches and the laughter, the general..closeness. But this was good, much better. 

Or..he thought to himself as he stood in the shower, the hot water pelting down on him, had Peter..had Peter realised that Tony had been affected by his behaviour? Was he disgusted by it? He hadn’t said anything, just started to put more of a wall between them. Had Tony been that obvious?

_ ‘You were practically salivating over him. You know, your son. The one who you’re upset isn’t calling you daddy anymore.’ _

Loathe as he was to admit it, it was true. Peter had started calling Tony ‘dad’ instead, and while Tony thought it appropriate, it wasn’t quite the same. That coupled with Peter’s behaviour lately made him think that maybe the boy was uncomfortable with their relationship. He couldn’t even blame him, Tony had been mentally berating himself for his feelings since that damn video call. 

He finished up in the shower, drying off and getting dressed at a leisurely pace. A Friday night with no plans was just what he wanted, just sit down in front of the TV and switch off his brain for a couple of hours. That was the plan, at least. 

“Dad?”

It just wasn’t the same, no matter how guilty it made him feel.

“Yeah, what’s up?” Tony asked, opening the door to his bedroom to find Peter standing in front of him, looking much more dressed up than usual.

“I just wanted to know if it’s okay for me to go out tonight?” Peter asked, smoothing out his white shirt.

“You don’t need to ask, I trust you won’t get into too much trouble.” Tony smiled, folding his arms.

“Great,” Peter smiled, and Tony felt a pang in his heart. “I’ll call Harry then, he asked me out and I said I’d check if I could go first.”

“Oh,” Tony raised an eyebrow, trying not to sound too surprised. “asked you out like..for a date?”

“Yeah,” Peter shrugged, taking his phone from his pocket. “I didn’t even know he liked me like that but I was so excited when he asked me.” 

“Good, I’m happy for you.” Tony smiled, forcing it just a little as Peter gave him a quick smile before he headed back towards his room, phone pressed to his ear.

Why, why did that bother him? Peter going on a date was good, very good. Normal. A teenage boy should be going on dates on a Friday night, not staying home snuggled up to his dad. 

Tony took a minute before heading out to the kitchen, trying to ignore the giggling that sounded as he passed Peter’s room, the door closed for the first time in..well, a long time

He switched on the TV in the lounge, not wanting to be in silence and turning the volume up a little higher than normal. Grabbing a glass and a bottle of whiskey, he poured a glass just as Peter emerged, phone still pressed to his ear and a beaming smile on his face.

“Okay, I’ll be there soon. Bye.” 

“I take it the date is going ahead then?” Tony knocked back his drink before pouring another. A mixture of jealousy and guilt swirling in his stomach.

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, slipping his phone back into his pocket. “though I’m still a little in shock to be honest. I always just saw Harry as a friend, I was totally hung up on someone else but..” He trailed off, shrugging as he went to get a bottle of water from the fridge.

“But what?” Tony asked before he could stop himself, the tiniest glimmer of hope threatening to burst out of his chest. 

“But..I don’t think he was interested in me.” Peter sighed, closing the fridge and sitting at the island. “I tested the waters a bit, but he just wants to be friends so I figured I should move on. And Harry’s great, I’m sure we’ll have fun.”

“As long as you’re happy.” Tony raised his glass before taking a drink. There was no way Peter was referring to him. Absolutely not. It was probably just another boy at school, maybe a teacher or..someone else. Someone who was crazy, or very very stupid if they weren’t interested in the angel sitting across from him. 

“Exactly, I mean I’m not going to sit around and wait for someone who isn’t interested,” Peter smiled, taking the top off the water bottle and taking a sip, holding Tony’s eye. “especially when there’s other people who aren’t afraid to admit their feelings. Anyway, I better go. See you later, dad.” 

_ ‘Please don’t try and convince yourself that he was referring to you. Save yourself the embarrassment, Stark.’ _

“Have fun.” Tony called, tapping his fingers against his glass as he heard the elevator doors open and close, taking Peter away. 

_ ‘This is good, this is what he should be doing and you know it.’ _

And yet, as Tony sat on the couch half-watching a movie he wanted nothing more than for Peter to appear around in the corner in a baggy t-shirt and tiny shorts, snuggling up to Tony and laughing at the stupid jokes in the movie.

By ten, Peter still wasn’t back, though he had sent a text saying he’d be back by eleven. Tony didn’t want to imagine what was causing the delay, electing to go to bed instead. Not that he slept, instead he lay awake on his tablet, waiting to hear Peter coming home. And, just a little after eleven, Peter’s bedroom door closed and Tony permitted himself to get some sleep.

-

Two weeks later, Peter asked if Harry could come over. On a Friday night. Very reluctantly, Tony agreed.

_ ‘Be an adult, Stark. Your son just wants to spend time with his..friend. Get over yourself.’ _

Tony didn’t know how serious Peter was about Harry, and he hadn’t ever asked beyond a courteous ‘How is he?’ now and again. But Peter had never brought anyone home that he’d been dating, so he had to assume it was somewhat serious.

After spending most of the week (berating himself for) dreading it, Friday evening finally came around and before Tony knew it he was being introduced to Harry Osborn. Who, Tony had to admit, was a perfectly charming, polite, attractive, intelligent young man who seemed to make Peter happy. A couple of weeks ago Tony would be over the moon, his son was dating someone perfect for him. But now, Tony found himself jealous of a sixteen year old. 

_ ‘How the mighty have fallen eh? You really think you can compete with this kid? Yeah, you’re attractive and intelligent and all that, but you’re also his father. If he knew how you felt he’d never forgive you.’ _

“It’s a pleasure to meet you at last, Mr. Stark,” Harry smiled, offering his hand which Tony took, giving him a polite yet brief handshake. “you have a beautiful home.” 

“Thank you, Harry,” Tony forced himself to smile. “very kind of you to say.”

Peter had been holding onto Harry’s arm, beaming at him and Tony wasn’t sure he could cope with a night of that.

“You know what, I just remembered I’m supposed to meet Rhodey tonight,” Tony forced out the lie, wanting to run away from his problems. “why don’t you two take the place to yourselves for the night without me bothering you. Order a pizza or something, my treat.”

Peter looked sceptical, but didn’t question it.

“Okay, why don’t you go and sit down,” Peter smiled at Harry, pointing to the sofa. “and I’ll bring over a menu.”

“Sounds good babe.” Harry smiled, giving Peter’s hand a quick squeeze before going to sit down. 

  
“So,” Peter asked once he was sure Harry was out of earshot. “what do you think?”

_ ‘You’re not going to prison for murdering an innocent teenager. Be nice.’ _

“He seems really nice, anyone that makes you happy,” Tony smiled at the hopeful expression in his son’s eyes. “is alright by me. You two have fun, I gotta go get ready.”

“Okay, thanks, daddy.” Peter smiled, opening the drawer with the takeout menus.

Tony was sure his heart stopped for a moment, quickly regaining his composure. “Don’t mention it.”

Following a  _ very _ cold shower and calling Rhodey to see if he was actually free, lest Tony spend the evening getting stupidly drunk alone, Tony dressed and headed back to the lounge in search of his keys.

“I’ll be out of your hair in a minute, ignore me.” Tony held a hand up, spotting his keys on the coffee table.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” Peter smiled, wiping his fingers with a napkin. “Oh, Harry, you got a little..” He gestured to his mouth, the other boy placing his slice of pizza onto his plate. “I’ll get it.”

Tony watched guiltily as Peter reached out and gently swiped the smudge of sauce from the corner of Harry’s with a deft finger before licking it off.

“See you later guys.” Tony gave a quick wave as he pocketed his keys, pretty sure his entire body was about to burst into flames.

“Bye, Mr. Stark.” Harry smiled politely, giving him a nod.

“Have fun, daddy. Tell Uncle Rhodey I said hello.” Peter beamed, taking a bite of pizza.

_ ‘Just because he’s said it more than once doesn’t mean it means anything and you know it. Go be an adult and get drunk with your best friend.’ _

By the time Tony got back home, he was drunk enough to only desire his bed, gliding one hand along the wall as he made his way to his bedroom. The door was tantalisingly close, he was almost there when he realised he was hearing music, very softly. Frowning, he stopped walking, trying to figure out the source of it. 

Once he heard the laughter and slight creaking noises he suddenly felt sobered up. As fast as his feet would carry him he headed to his room, closing the door and leaning against it, holding a hand to his head.

_ ‘This is getting ridiculous. He’s entitled to do what he wants with who he wants. And you’re jealous that instead of occasionally cuddling up with you, he’s dating someone his own age. Someone appropriate. Someone you’ll never be. Leave him alone, he’s the best thing in your life. Don’t ruin his.’ _

-

Three weeks later, Tony was actually researching the Himalayan monasteries. Peter still wasn’t as..affectionate as he had been but he was back to calling Tony ‘daddy’ and had begun spending a little more time with him. In a way it was a relief, the last thing Tony would want, guilty feelings or not, was for Peter to feel they couldn’t be close. In another way it was hell on earth, Tony’s guilt threatening to eat him from the inside out.

Peter had also taken to inviting Harry over most weekends, the two of them going to Peter’s bedroom earlier and earlier. Tony couldn’t even get angry about it, Peter had assured him they hadn’t really done anything, and if they did he promised to be careful. Tony had spent about four hours down in the lab after Peter told him that, working out his stupid aggression. Harry was perfect for Peter, and Tony just couldn’t accept their relationship. Right being right, Peter would exclusively belong to Tony forever.

_ ‘You’re a terrible, terrible person. But what’s new there? Go ahead, ruin your son’s relationship, see how long it takes before he resents you. He’ll be eighteen before you know it, might just go off to college and never want to see you again if you do something stupid.’ _

Another Friday night approached, and Tony psyched himself for sitting on the couch and gripping the remote for dear life while he tried not to think about what was going on down the hall. As it turned out, he didn’t have to think about that, as Peter announced he’d be going over to Harry's instead. Somehow, Tony imagined he’d still struggle not to think about it.

Friday night seemed to last forever, and as much as Tony hoped that maybe, just maybe, Peter would walk through the elevator doors and into Tony’s arms, he remained alone. He knew that he should’ve gone out, maybe met someone, but since that video call he couldn’t bring himself to want anyone but Peter. 

It was early on Saturday evening before Peter returned, mumbling a quick greeting to Tony before heading to his room. (Mostly) Fatherly instincts kicked in and Tony followed the boy, hearing music coming from his room and knocking on the closed door.

“Go away, daddy.”

“Pete, come on,” Tony called, placing his hand on the door. “what’s wrong? You know you can talk to me, even through the door, if you want.”

A few achingly slow minutes later, Peter finally responded.

“I just want to be alone for a while. Please, daddy. Just leave me alone.”

“Okay,” Tony sighed, gently sweeping his hand over the door. “I’ll be in the lounge if you want to talk, or just want some company. But, whatever it is, you’ll be okay. I promise.” 

Reluctantly, he walked away. He couldn’t remember the last time Peter hadn’t wanted to talk to him about a problem. Even when he was early in the teenage stage, he’d always come to Tony and ask for his help, or advice. Pushing the thought from his mind, Tony headed into the lounge, throwing on the TV and going to get a drink from the kitchen.

By ten, Peter hadn’t left his room and Tony decided to check on him. Preparing himself to be rejected again, he knocked on the boy’s door loud enough to be heard over the music.

“I just want to check if you’re okay, Pete. That’s all.”

A moment later, the door opened, revealing Peter in a baggy white t-shirt and..Tony couldn’t tell what, if..anything, he was wearing underneath. 

“I’m okay, sorry if I was rude earlier.” Peter sighed, looking down at his feet. Tony glanced down and held in a curse when he saw that the boy was wearing white knee-high socks. 

“Not at all,” Tony shook his head, looking up at the boy’s face. “do you want to tell me what happened?”

“Sure, yeah. Come in.” Peter moved aside, letting Tony walk into his room, quietly closing the door behind him as Tony sat down on the end of the bed.

“So?” Tony asked, trying not to wonder what was underneath Peter’s t-shirt.

“Okay,” Peter took a breath, pacing back and forth while wringing his hands. “well..I think that Harry wants to take our relationship further, and I..I do too, but..” He sighed, muttering under his breath before pacing again. “I..I don’t have as much experience as he does,” 

_ ‘He seemed to know what he was doing  _ **_that_ ** _ night, though. You remember, right? You think about it often enough.’ _

“and I’m a little nervous that I’ll just mess it all up and he won’t want to go out with me anymore.”

“Pete,” Tony steeled himself, watching as the boy paced back and forth. “one of the many benefits of being a teenager is that you can mess it up, nobody’s perfect.”

“But I really like Harry, and I want it to be perfect.” Peter whined, sending a shiver down Tony’s spine.

“It’s never going to be perfect, you just have to relax and do what feels natural.” Tony looked down at his pants, picking at an invisible thread. 

“I know,” Peter sighed, sitting down next to Tony on the bed and resting his hands in his lap. “but still. I did..I did have an idea, but it’s probably a bad one.” 

“Try me.” Tony smiled, looking over at the boy, his face illuminated in the soft glow of the lamp on the nightstand.

“Well..” Peter blushed slightly, looking down at his lap. “I was wondering if maybe..you could, I don’t know, maybe give me some pointers, daddy?”

“How..how do you mean?” Tony frowned, his body slowly tensing up. This wasn’t real, surely.

“You’ve had a lot of experience,” Peter explained, looking over at his father with hopeful eyes. “and I trust you more than anybody else. It wouldn’t be anything much, and it would stay between the two of us.” 

“I..I don’t know if that’s such a good idea, Pete. I mean, I’m your father, and it wouldn’t be appropriate.” Tony felt he deserved a medal for not pushing the boy straight back on the bed and worshipping him.

“Please, daddy?” Peter put his hand on Tony’s thigh and he never knew how such a light touch could feel so heavy. “I promise it’ll never leave this room. Just this once, a few little..tips.”

This boy was going to be the death of him, sooner rather than later if he kept sliding his delicate hand up Tony’s thigh.

“Pete,” Tony could feel his resolve wearing down, determined to hold onto some semblance of it. “I..I should go.”

“No,” Peter quickly moved so that he was straddling Tony, his hands firm on his father’s shoulders. “please. Don’t you trust me? Please, daddy.”

_ ‘I’m sure the Himalayas are beautiful this time of year. You might get some of those monk robes, with the belt and everything.’ _

“Okay.” The word came out so quietly Tony wasn’t even sure he’d said it.

“Perfect.” Peter beamed, getting off his father and walking around to the head of the bed. “Why don’t you sit up here, and we can get started.”

Wordlessly, Tony got up and slipped his shoes off, sitting down at the top of the bed and resting his back against the headboard.

“So what we usually do is something like this,” Peter crawled onto the bed, settling himself on Tony’s lap once more. “and then we just kiss. We haven’t really gone much further than that. How would I show him that I want more than this without just stating it?” 

“Well,” Tony felt like a nervous teenager, trying to regain his composure. “you..you could d-”

“I was thinking of doing something like this,” Peter interjected, pressing his hands to Tony’s chest and leaning into his neck, gently peppering kisses across it. 

_ ‘I thought you were supposed to be the one teaching him? You’re just gonna let him do this to do?’ _

Yes, yes he was. Though he kept himself calm, refusing to touch Peter and biting his lip when he noticed the white lace peeking out from beneath where Peter’s t-shirt had ridden up.

“What do you think?” Peter murmured, trailing his fingers up and down Tony’s chest while lightly licking his neck, his tongue like a whisper. 

“Yeah, it’s..good. Just take it from there and you should be fine.” Tony muttered, feeling like he really needed to get out of the room before he snapped.

“Just a little more, please daddy.” Peter whispered, shifting himself closer, his lace-clad crotch brushing against Tony’s. 

“Pete..” Tony sighed, gripping the boy’s hips to try and move him off. 

“Just one more thing, please. Just, what do I do next? Then we can stop, I promise.” Peter pulled back, searching Tony’s eyes.

_ ‘This is your last chance to redeem yourself. You could put a stop to this right now, be a responsible adult. A responsible father. Or, you could keep going until you ruin his life. Good luck.’ _

“Alright, Pete.” Tony rubbed a hand over his face, taking a breath. “what’s your instinct telling you to do next?”

“It’s..it’s telling me that I should maybe move his hands down a little further,” Peter looked down, gently taking Tony’s hands and easing them down until they were brushing the edges of Peter’s ass. “and then I should tell him that I want him..and that I should kiss him.” Peter looked back up to Tony’s eyes, searching them for a moment before Tony nodded gently. 

Peter took a deep breath, closing his eyes as he gently pressed his lips against his father’s. The touch was faint, and when he didn’t feel Tony respond immediately he went to pull back, before he felt Tony’s hand cupping the back of his head and pressing their lips together once more. 

Tony knew this was wrong, and knew that Peter would probably push him away any second, coming to his senses. Even if he didn’t, even if he..let Tony go as far as he dared, this was all just practice for the one he really wanted. Tony was basically a glorified blow-up doll.

“Mm,” Peter pulled back, his skin flushed. “So..maybe he should..” He grabbed Tony’s hands, moving them onto his ass fully, before trailing his hands up the older man’s arms and cupping his face, softly grinding against him. “before we..” 

Tony moved forward slightly, capturing Peter’s lips in a deeper kiss, gently squeezing the boy’s ass and revelling in the soft moan that escaped the boy. If he was going to hell, he was determined to enjoy the ride. 

He licked into the boy’s mouth, relishing the sweet taste of him, tracing his finger under the waistband of the lace panties, wanting to rip them off and keep them as a memento for when Peter stops talking to him.

Peter’s hips shifted forward, and Tony could feel the boy getting hard, deciding not to keep himself too calm anymore. He gripped the waistband of the panties, tugging them up slightly and smirking into Peter’s mouth when the boy let out a whine.

“Okay,” Tony pulled back, Peter’s hands falling to his chest. “so I think that now he would probably move you onto your back,” Tony helped the boy shift so that he was laying on his back, hands resting beside his head. “and..then, well, I think you’’d need to let him know how far you’re comfortable with going.”

“I..” Peter met Tony’s eyes, a small smile on his face. “I want to go all the way, daddy.”

“Okay,” Tony nodded, bracing himself. “have you ever done that before?”

“No,” Peter blushed, looking away. “I want him to be my first. How do you think he’d feel about that?”

“I think..” Tony smiled, leaning on his elbow and looking down at the boy laid out beside him. “I think that he should know how fortunate he is to have that honour. I think that he should count himself lucky that you want him to be your first, and make sure it’s as wonderful and pleasurable for you as possible.”

“I’m sure it will be, I think he really..likes me.” Peter smiled softly, looking back at Tony.

“He should, you’re beautiful sweetheart.” Tony murmured softly, gliding his hand along Peter’s cheek.

“I feel a little warm, can I take this off?” Peter asked, tugging at his t-shirt. 

“Let me help.” Tony smiled, helping Peter sit up and slowly peeled the t-shirt off, his eyes focused on Peter’s as he threw the shirt onto the floor.

“What..what would he do then?” Peter whispered, eyes falling to Tony’s lips.

“Why don’t I show you, baby?” Tony smiled softly, gently pushing the boy back down onto the mattress.

“Please.” Peter nodded, looking so beautiful in his panties and knee socks Tony could’ve cried.

“If you want me to stop, just say so, okay?” Tony gently ran his hand along Peter’s thigh, smiling when the boy nodded. “good boy. Just relax.”

Tony positioned himself lower on the bed, softly hooking his hands under the waistband of the panties and slowly dragging them down until he pulled them off completely, dropping them on the ground.

“You look so perfect like this, sweetheart. I..I’m sure he’ll love it.” Tony felt the need to keep up the pretense on his end, not actually wanting to think about anyone else getting to see Peter like this.

“I hope so,” Peter sighed, his eyes looking at Tony. “but..I think he’d probably be undressed too, wouldn’t he? I really want to know what he looks like, properly.”

“Yeah,” Tony nodded, getting off the bed and standing up. “he probably would be.” He kept his eyes on Peter as he slowly undressed, a pink flush colouring Peter’s entire body as he watched his father. When he was down to his boxers, Tony decided to keep them on, just for a while.

“I’m sure he’d want to focus on you first,” Tony smiled when Peter looked disappointed, getting back onto the bed. “so with that in mind..”

He knelt down between the boy’s legs, placing his hands on the boys thighs and spreading them open. 

“This might feel a little weird at first, but I promise you’ll enjoy it.” Tony reassured the boy, dipping his head and lapping at the boy’s tight pink hole.

“Oh-ohh..” Peter whined softly, arching his back a little.

“Just relax, baby.” Tony murmured, rubbing his hands along the boy’s smooth thighs. He slowly swirled his tongue against the opening, every moan and gasp elicited from Peter going straight to his cock. He kept it light for a while, getting the boy used to the feeling before he dipped his tongue inside.

“Mmm..daddy..I..please..” Peter gripped the sheets as his back arched, Tony keeping him firmly on the bed as he continued his ministrations, trailing his fingers along the boy’s thighs, his skin like silk under Tony’s hands. He moved back, eyeing the boy’s flushed cock pressed against his stomach, dribbling with precum.

“I wanted more,” Peter whined, shifting slightly on the bed. “it felt so good, daddy.”

“Patience, Pete. He wouldn’t want to wear you out right away.” Tony grinned, moving up to kiss the boy, who quickly wrapped his legs around Tony’s waist. 

“Maybe,” Peter pulled back, placing his hands on Tony’s chest as he looked up at his father. “maybe I could..do something for him?”

“Like what, baby?” Tony asked, gently stroking the boy’s hair. 

“Like..” Peter pushed Tony onto his back, moving down the bed and gripping the waistband of Tony’s boxers.

“Are you sure you want to, Pete? Are you comfortable with that?” Tony asked, wanting nothing more than for the boy to keep going.

“I’ve wanted to for yea-for a long time.” Peter smiled, tugging down Tony’s boxers and gasping softly as the man’s impressive cock sprung free, hitting his stomach.

“If you’re sure.” Tony’s breath hitched in his throat as he laid back, closing his eyes.

“Absolutely.” Peter breathed, gripping the base gently and leaning down to softly lick a stripe up the shaft, swirling his tongue around the tip. Tony was in wonderful, blissful disbelief as Peter continued, at a leisurely pace. The man found himself gripping the sheets when Peter took him in his mouth, gently rubbing his hand up and down his length while his soft lips and sweet tongue went to work. 

“Keep doing that, baby, you’re doing so good.” Tony moaned, feeling like he was about to erupt at any second. Peter was incredibly gifted at this, taking his time and letting out lewd little moans as he did.

“Pete,” Tony warned when the boy kept going, feeling himself getting close. “I..I’m..”

Peter kept going, and spots formed behind Tony’s eyes as he unleashed into the boy’s mouth, his whole body shaking. He barely noticed when Peter came up to lay beside him, gently wiping the corners of his mouth.

“It tastes really good, daddy.” Peter smiled. “but..but I’m sure it feels so much better.”

The way Peter said it reminded him of the Peter from the video call, so confident and sensual and..perfect.

“You sure, sweetheart?” Tony gently rubbed the boy’s back, mentally preparing himself.

“Yeah,” Peter nodded, a smile on his sweet face. “like I said, I want him to be my first.”

“Okay, lay back and relax for me.” Tony helped the boy lay down, moving himself between the boy’s legs. He almost went to reach for the top drawer of the nightstand, until he realised that would mean Peter knew he’d seen him that night. “Do you..have any lube, sweetheart?”

“Oh,” Peter gestured to the drawer. “in there. I have it for..when I’m alone.” He blushed slightly, and Tony wondered if he was thinking of that night too.

“Okay, I’ll get it.” Tony reached over, opening the drawer and grabbing the bottle, dropping it onto the bed.

“This might be a little cold, but it’ll warm up soon.” Tony smiled gently, taking the cap off the bottle and squeezing some onto his fingers. This was really happening, he reminded himself. It was real, even if Peter was just using him as practice. It didn’t even matter. He’d always remember this.

After rubbing his fingers together, Tony used his other hand to open Peter’s legs, gently easing a finger inside the boy, who moaned so deliciously Tony thought he could die happily there and then.

“Good boy, just relax.” Tony murmured, gently easing his finger in further and watching as Peter’s eyes closed, his lithe body writhing on the bed. 

“Ohh daddy..it feels so good..mm..” Peter moaned as Tony gently eased in another finger, working the boy open. He was so tight it almost hurt Tony, in the most wonderful way.

“That’s it baby, just a little more.” Tony gently rubbed the boy’s thigh, gripping it gently and smirking when Peter’s nosies grew louder, his chest rising and falling.

“Ready, sweetheart?” Tony asked, pushing his fingers in deeper as Peter nodded furiously, one hand gripping his hair and the other gripping the sheet.

“You need to use your words, baby. Are you ready?” Tony pressed, gripping Peter’s tightly.

“Mm..yes..please..daddy..please..I need you..” Peter opened his eyes, his breath coming in gasps.

“Good boy, keep your breathing steady for me, okay?” Tony eased his fingers out slowly, positioning himself at the boy’s entrance and gently easing in the tip.

“Oh god..” Peter moaned, his eyes squeezing shut. 

“Tell me how you feel, sweetheart. Say the word and I’ll stop.” Tony gripped the boy’s thigh, rubbing it gently. 

“No, don’t stop..please..never stop..” Peter moaned, the hand in his hair gripping tighter as Tony pushed in a little deeper. 

Tony had always considered himself a man of the world, he’d had plenty of experience, good and bad, but nothing, in any sense, could compare to the feeling of being inside his beautiful, sweet, ethereal, amazing son. 

“Daddy..please..it’s so good..” Peter moaned, arching his back as Tony pulled back slightly, pushing in a little harder.

Peter’s cock was flushed red and hard between them, and as Tony pushed in harder, he gripped it in his hand, gently moving his hand up and down the boy’s length.

“Oh..oh no, I..won’t be able to last..fuck..mm..” Peter let out a loud moan as Tony pulled out and slammed back into him, keeping his grip on Peter’s cock gentle, wanting to see the boy come undone again, this time having him as the reason why.

“It’s okay baby, you just let go when you want to.” Tony murmured, beginning to feel himself lose control, rocking his hips mercilessly into the boy, not able to get enough of the boy’s writhing and moaning.

“Ohhhh..mm..daddy..daddy please...ahh..” Peter cried out as he came, spurting all over his stomach and Tony’s hand, his face beautiful as he came apart, Tony refusing to look away this time. He kept going, Peter moaning and coming down from his high as Tony spilled into him, his vision erupting into a haze of white dots.

“Look how beautiful you are,” Tony murmured as he pulled out, watching his cum slowly pool out between Peter’s legs. “perfect.”

“That..oh my God..” Peter moaned softly, shifting as Tony lay down beside him, pulling the boy close.

“Harry’s a lucky boy, if he gets to do that.” Tony sighed, reality coming back to smack him in the face.

“Mm.” Peter nodded, snuggling into Tony’s chest. “too bad we broke up.”

“What?” Tony frowned, looking down at the boy in his arms.

“Yeah, you know the way I was telling you there was someone else I liked but wasn’t interested? Turns out he was worth the wait.” Peter smiled softly.

“You..knew..?” Tony raised an eyebrow, unsure how to process the information.

“A little.” Peter flushed. 

“You know what this means?” Tony sighed, gently running his fingers along Peter’s arms.

“What?” Peter couldn’t help the smile on his face, tracing his fingers along Tony’s chest.

“You’re mine now, nobody is ever allowed to touch you again, you belong to me.” Tony smiled softly, kissing the top of Peter’s head.

“I always did, daddy.” Peter beamed, wrapping himself around Tony, blissfully content as Tony accepted his fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm going to hell, but it was worth it 🤦❤️
> 
> If you enjoyed this nonsense, feel free to let me know. Thank you to everyone who's left a comment and kudos, it means the absolute world to me, it really does 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Told you, convoluted.
> 
> If you enjoyed it regardless, please feel free to let me know, feedback is so appreciated! 
> 
> Thanks again for giving this a chance 😁❤️


End file.
